


A Lovely Discovery

by TheLightFury



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Godric's Hollow, Halloween, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: My drabble submission for the June 2019 Drabble Challenge. 299 Words.





	A Lovely Discovery

He was in the kitchen when Draco found him. Although it was past 3, he was still in his pyjamas nursing a cup of hot chocolate, lost in his thoughts. Today was always hard. He didn't notice his boyfriend until the Slytherin gently kissed his cheek.

“I didn’t know you were coming round today.” Harry murmured, trying to smile. Judging by Draco's face, he didn't manage it.

The blond held out his hand, caressing Harry's fingers lightly.

“I’ve got something to show you.”

*

Butterflies raged in Draco’s stomach.

“It’s just up here.” That was all the explanation he gave Harry, who was desperately vying for answers. As they rounded the corner, however, the Gryffindor fell silent, his step faltering.

“I know where we are.” He whispered, eyes wide. Draco gritted his teeth, praying this had been a good idea.

*

They were in Godric's Hollow. Draco had brought him to Godric's Hollow for the anniversary of their death.

He remembered.

He gulped, throat constricting, before forcing himself closer. Tears pricked in his eyes as he caught sight of his parents resting place.

Beautiful white lilies, full, delicate red roses, and sweet purple irises were woven together on his parent's grave, which had been meticulously cleaned. His favourite photo of them was in pride of place. Lights floated softly around, illuminating the grave respectfully whilst chasing some of the gloom away. A blanket and picnic basket sat waiting for them.

"Did you do this?" His voice cracked embarrassingly but he didn't care, gaze still captivated by the display.

"Do you like it?" Draco's voice was soft, unsure.

It was then, as love and adoration surged through him, his tears fell, and he captured Draco’s lips with his own, that Harry Potter discovered just how much he loved Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come find me on Tumblr and say hi :) @april-thelightfury115


End file.
